cia_detroitfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/The Dreamettes concert tours
The following is a description of The Dreamettes' concert tours, eliminating their joint concerts with other artists. This article also eliminates filming for their television appearances or include any information about their charity and festival concerts and private appearances. The Dreamettes: Live on Tour (2014) The Dreamettes: Live on Tour was the debut headlining concert tour that the Dreamettes did, in support of the soundtrack for their Fun4Reelz original movie. It reached a number of concert halls in the United States, Canada, Germany, the United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Spain, and Japan. Their manager Frank Jensen (born April 2, 1963), who is also Kimberly Jensen's father, traveled with them throughout the tour. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2013. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 6:15 in the evening. Through mid-July 2014, the group temporarily stepped away from the tour so they could film the music video for their cover of "I Belong", which is heard in the soundtrack for Debutante League 2. The video was filmed in a secret location near Vienna, Austria. The group resumed the tour in August with stops in Japan, for which they finally premiered "I Belong". 'Set list' # "Parachute" # "Kindness Counts" # "Why Is Life So Hard?" # "Eyes Too Open" # "She Works Hard for the Money" (Donna Summer cover) # "Jumpin', Jumpin'" (Destiny's Child cover) # "Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head" (B.J. Thomas cover with new arrangement) # "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" (Eurythmics cover) # "I Belong" (Kathy Kirby cover with new arrangement; August 2-12) # "Breakout!" 'Reaction' In reviewing the concert at Tampa's Ferguson Hall, a member of the Tampa Bay Times wrote: "If you ever wondered how an up-and-coming girl group would take Florida by storm for first time, then you got the answer Thursday evening…well-choreographed hand-and-body movements during their songs in the set list, loads of charisma, and perfect harmonies. Too bad I wasn't able to watch the footage." The Dreamettes received further warm reviews on the tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Xmas Celebration Tour (2015) Xmas Celebration Tour was the second headlining concert tour by the Dreamettes, in support of their first EP Xmas Celebration. The tour began on December 2, 2015 in Seoul and concluded on December 28 in Columbus, visiting arenas in various cities across Asia and North America. Once again, Frank Jensen (the group's manager and Kimberly Jensen's father), traveled with them. 'Background and development' X-Wondrous released their first Christmas album on November 6, 2015. Shortly before the album was released, the group announced on their website that they'll be going a few concerts across Asia and North America in order to promote the track listing. They also decided to include a few songs from the soundtrack of their first movie. Tickets went sale in early October. Each show started between 5:30 and 6:45 in the evening. 'Set list' # "Closer to Christmas" (original song written by Sandy's sister Juliet Wagner) # "Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head" (B.J. Thomas cover) # "Marshmallow World" (Bing Crosby cover) # "Eyes Too Open" # "Why Is Life So Hard?" # "She Works Hard for the Money" (Donna Summer cover) # "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" (Eurythmics cover) # "I Belong" (Kathy Kirby cover) # "Last Christmas" (Wham! cover) # "Carol of the Bells" (Peter Wilhousky cover with new arrangement) # "Kindness Counts" # "Breakout!" # "Parachute" # "Jumpin', Jumpin'" (Destiny's Child cover) # "Santa Tell Me" (Ariana Grande cover) # "Santa Baby" (Eartha Kitt cover) 'Reaction' Lee Young-man, writing for The Korea Herald said: "The burden of being young pop star sensations, one hell of a phenomenon. People of all ages pay a lot to see these talented young ladies get on stage and perform these new songs from the discography. But even now fans wonder if you really comprehend your life; if you shouldn't be at home…eating bulgogi instead of in South Korea for the first time…And yet the audience goes wild, yet again, as each song finishes!" 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Fun Times Are Here Tour (2017-18) Fun Times Are Here Tour was the third headlining concert tour by the Dreamettes, in support of the soundtrack for The Dreamettes 2. This was also their first tour to reach Oceania, Latin America, and Africa. The concerts in the United Kingdom and Ireland were recorded for a live album called In Concert: Fun Times Are Here. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in April 2017 shortly after The Dreamettes 2 first aired on Fun4Reelz. Tickets went on sale in early May of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 6:00 and 7:30 in the evening. From February 12 to 27, 2018, the Dreamettes are scheduled to temporarily step away from the tour to record their cover of Sonny Eclipse's song "Bright Little Star", for which they made lyrical changes, added new verses, and changed the musical arrangement. Their tour concluded in March with a performance in South Africa. 'Set list' # "Fun Times Are Here" # "Eyes Too Open" # "Why Is Life So Hard?" # "Kindness Counts" # "Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head" (B.J. Thomas cover) # "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" (Eurythmics cover) # "I Belong" (Kathy Kirby cover) # "The Arabian Dream" (English Anne Gadegaard cover) # "Breakout!" # "Parachute" # "Hopelessly Me" # "One Day" (contains elements of "Bubble Pop!") # "Confusion" # "She Works Hard for the Money" (Donna Summer cover) # "Jumpin', Jumpin'" (Destiny's Child cover) # "Closer to Christmas" (Europe only) # "Saturday Again" (contains elements of "Black Magic") # "Across the Ocean" # "Dream Like You Mean It" 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on real life events Category:Browse